<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Love and Duty: A Soldier's Affirmation by aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253048">For Love and Duty: A Soldier's Affirmation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt'>aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-fandom Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Love, Male Friendship, Non-Explicit Sex, Passion, Praise Kink, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has retired from his post as a Musketeer, but he still serves at the pleasure of Queen Anne of Austria, in more ways than one.  Anne knows that there are certain things that Aramis needs to hear. All she has to do is speak the words, and Aramis is entirely hers. He will be until the day they die, and he intends to serve her properly until they do.  Written for Day 29 of Kinktober: Praise Kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Aramis | René d'Herblay &amp; d'Artagnan &amp; Athos | Comte de la Fère &amp; de Tréville &amp; Porthos du Vallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-fandom Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AO3 Haven FB Group Challenges, Annual AO3 Haven October Challenge: Kink Whump Fluff and Gore Bonanza 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Love and Duty: A Soldier's Affirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_my_blue_umbrella/gifts">under_my_blue_umbrella</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975990">Sacrilege</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_my_blue_umbrella/pseuds/under_my_blue_umbrella">under_my_blue_umbrella</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He realizes the moment he enters the Queen’s chamber that his roles have shifted once again. He’s a man torn between the identities of faith and war; still a Musketeer after all this time, though he left the official mantle behind long ago. He’s chosen to do this for her, for their family, for his child.</p><p>All Aramis wants is to hear her say the words. It’s a deep, aching need that burns in his core. As soon as he sees her, it’s all he can do not to fall at her feet. He’s not used to loving her openly this way; Anne knows it, so she is all too willing to accommodate him. The formality between them hangs in the air, stiff and unyielding. It’s not necessary here, but Anne knows him; knows exactly what he needs to hear.</p><p>“Still practicing with your swords, I see?”</p><p>“Always, you know I have to. In case I’m ever needed.”</p><p>“You are one of a kind. You will always protect those you love, and you do it well.”, Anne smiles at him, and his heart swells. It’s a sin to feel this much pride and he knows it. But if he’s being honest, Aramis doesn’t give a damn about his sins at the moment; he’s committed enough, and so many of them with the woman standing before him. His queen, friend, and lover all rolled into one. He has stolen her from the world so that only he gets to hear those words, those affirmations that comfort him even in the times when he believes he could be nothing more than what he is. With Anne, there is always something more.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so happy you’re here with me, Aramis.” Anne breathes the words so quietly that only he hears, and then he catches himself. They’re one in thought before he can finish.</p><p>“I should. . ."</p><p>"Lock the door. And then come to me. Yes, you should.” He obeys, but his brain moves faster than his body. He’s barely able to break the fall, and then he realizes he’s landed exactly where he should be. Right at her feet, where a servant belongs. He knows she has always been far above him, and always will be.</p><p>“Ana. <em>Mi reina.</em> Please. I just want to take care of you, to be good for you. You have but to command me, and it’s yours. Anything.” That makes Anne laugh. She strides to him, patting his head, a form of affirmation he’s never experienced before. He would grouse if it were anyone else. Tell them that he’s not a dog to be placated, but with her, it feels different. The other Musketeers would likely laugh if they saw him here, but he doesn’t care. Of course, he still loves the brotherhood they provide, but Anne is his family now, his everything.</p><p>“You still hold to their ideals, don’t you? After all this time? The good and noble Musketeer still kneels in front of me. Still serves at my pleasure?” Aramis freezes, unmoving, a soldier waiting for orders. It’s impossible to shake the years of military training he knows are still in the back of his mind. Yet, when she speaks like this, his brain goes into a haze. All he can think of is loving her, wondering how something so lustful could dwell within him when he’s tried to devote his life to faith and piety. And then he realizes too late that Anne has become his undoing. He feels as if he’ll die without hearing her praise him again.</p><p>“I do. And I always will. You are still my Queen, Ana. As you always shall be.” Anne’s heart flutters, and she can feel the desire well inside her like a flame that can’t be quenched. They’ve spent too long apart today and she needs him. It only takes a motion. A wordless command that he knows all too well where Anne is concerned. In an instant,  Aramis is next to her on the bed, letting her undress him and explore every part of his body. Normally, she wants to take the submissive role, but tonight something has possessed him, and all he wants is to hear the words of admiration and love that only she can give. She stares into his eyes and sees the one thing he’s afraid to ask.</p><p><em>Tell me what you wish me to do, Ana. I need to know what my Queen desires</em>. So she shows him. Slowly and carefully, she guides his hands over her body. It takes a few moments for her to get used to him; he is warmer than she expected, a coincidence she cares far too little about to be concerned. He trembles with nerves as he settles on her stomach, but then she assuages the fear.</p><p>"You’re being so good for me, Aramis. It’s all right. You can touch me. You may do whatever you desire.” And he does; His hands move to her hips, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer as he showers her stomach with passionate kisses that make her tremble. She’s never been loved this way before him and he knows it; it’s almost too much for her to bear. He remembers the very first time they made love and how afraid she was then, but now all of that is gone and all they have is each other. He looks up for a moment, the unspoken question shining in his eyes; he will not move until he has her word.</p><p>“You are always so patient. You’re perfect. Don’t stop, please.” He pauses only to pull her toward the edge of the bed, and somehow she knows exactly what he’s planning. She grabs the sheets to hold herself there, and this time, he can’t stop looking at her. He tries to speak, but the words won’t come.</p><p>“Oh. You look so good like this. Don’t keep me waiting.” She feels him shiver and pauses with a hand on his arm to still the fear. He can read the unspoken commendation in her eyes; he’s doing exactly what she wants, what they both need, and there’s nothing to stop him. Whatever he wants, that’s what she told him. And so, that’s exactly what he does. She’s prepared for him to enter her, but what neither of them is ready for is the intensity that it brings as he pulls her into a sitting position to bring her closer to him.</p><p>Anne never expected him to be so insecure about himself, but then, she reasons, that’s why he needs this. Too many women falling all over him because of who he is and what he’s done, and he needs the affirmation. Now that he has it, the confidence is there, and he won’t stop until she tells him to. Her gasps and moans are enough to keep him motivated, and a kiss or three doesn’t hurt, either. He’s almost worried when she falls silent for a few moments, but then he shifts and she nearly screams. Thankfully, he’s wise enough to swallow it with a kiss despite not caring if they’re heard. Everyone knows now anyway and there’s no point in hiding it. When she’s too close to hide it any longer she pulls him down and whispers in his ear,</p><p>“Have I told you lately that I hope our child grows to be as handsome as you are? That I want him to be as strong and powerful as his father?”</p><p>“Not recently. But it does make for wonderful motivation, and I hope you get your wish. My Ana . . . ” The pressure releases to a joint scream, and Aramis’ body stutters as he falls to the sheets to meet her. Anne smiles, knowing he isn’t done by far. He still has the wolfish look in his eyes that tells her he intends for this to be the first of many pleasures they share tonight. But for now, they’ll stay in this moment, and Aramis will carry her affirmations as long as he lives.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>